The present invention relates to antifreeze recycling systems. The present invention further relates to a simple-distillation apparatus adapted to distill clean antifreeze from used antifreeze. More particularly, the present invention relates to antifreeze recycling methods that minimize waste. Further, the present invention relates to antifreeze methods systems that generate nontoxic, landfillable waste. Also, the present invention relates to an antifreeze boiler comprising a scraper blade to scrape antifreeze sludge from the side of the antifreeze boiler. In addition, the present invention relates to an antifreeze product produced by the present method. Also, the present invention relates to a nontoxic, landfillable sludge product produced by the present method.
No system exists that provides a simple-distillation apparatus and method that generates clean, reusable antifreeze and nontoxic, landfillable waste. Also, no system exists that provides a scraper blade to remove antifreeze sludge from the sides of an antifreeze distillation boiler. In addition, no system provides a method that generates nontoxic, landfillable sludge instead of hazardous liquid waste.
Therefore, a need exists for a simple-distillation apparatus and method that generates clean, reusable antifreeze and nontoxic, landfillable waste. Also, a need exists for a scraper blade specially adapted to remove antifreeze sludge from the sides of a boiler. In addition, a need exists for a method that generates nontoxic, landfillable sludge instead of hazardous liquid waste.